Roleplaying
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Semua ini diambil dari roleplay bersama teman/Pairing Include: GakuNami, Karmanami, Gakuhokuda dll/Lebih ke Humor/Anime nyampur/Care for A Review?/Ch7 Up!/ "Heh, Okuda-san punya uwe!"
1. Chapter 1

Roleplaying

Sum: Semua ini diambil dari roleplay bersama teman/Pairing Include: GakuNami, Karmanami, Gakuhokuda dll/Lebih ke Humor/Anime nyampur

.

.

.

Ansakyou (c) Matsui Yuusei

Roleplaying (c) Nanakoheartfull n SakuraShadowSFC

Warning: Typo/Humor Garing/ Alur Kecepetan (?)/ OOC (banget)/Bahasa nyampur/ Anime nyampur/ Dll.

.

.

.

"Selamat Pagi," sapa Nagisa, ia membuka pintu ruang kelas 3-E, masih sepi "Selamat Pagi Nagisa-kun," Sapa Koro-sensei "Pagi juga sensei," sapa Nagisa "Pagi Nagisa!" sapa Kayano "Pagi Kayano, masih sepi ya," kata Nagisa "Iya ini kamu datang kepagian," kata Kayano "Terus kenapa Koro-sensei disini?" tanya Nagisa "Dia semalem gak pulang, nonton Battle of Surabaya di Indonesia,"

"Yah curang w juga mau nonton Korosensei!" kata Nagisa "Iyaa entar Koro-sensei beliin bajakannya ya," kata Korosensei "Aku juga mau!" kata Kayano "Iya nanti Korosensei beliin juga," kata Korosensei lagi "Paggiiii uda ribut aja niih," kata Karma "Pagi Karma-kun," sapa Korosensei, Karma mengangguk "Oiya pulangnya hari ini rada telat yhaa," kata Korosensei.

"Kenapa pak?" tanya Nagisa "Pokonya telat aja," kata Korosensei "Jan lama-lama ya, w sibuk tau," kata Karma "Sibuk? Sibuk apan lu?" tanya Kayano "W sibuk mainin game One piece," kata Karma lagi "Alah game aja sok sibuk lu, pentingan mana game apa Okuda-san?" tanya Nagisa menggoda Karma "Hmm pilihan yang sulit yaa~ Karma-kun," kata Kayano "Di-Diem aja sih," kata Karma sambil blushing.

"Betewe ini Cuma berempat aja ya?" tanya Kayano "Yang lainnya belom dateng sih," kata Nagisa "Oiya denger-denger nih ya, kalia sering dijadiin pairing yaoi di Indonesia," kata Kayano "MASA?!" tanya Nagisa tak percaya "Iya bener!" kata Kayano "Eh tapi kan hatiku hanya untuk Kayano seorang," kata Nagisa "Aaiiih, Nagisa bisa aja deeh~" kata Kayano sementara Karma mingkem anteng ngeliatin dua temennya yang mesra-mesraan itu.

"Lagian Karma kan udah sama Okuda-san," kata Nagisa "A-Apa sih!?" tanya Karma blushing "Sejak kapan Karma tsun-tsun?" tanya Kayano "Sejak kita godain dari awal," jawab Nagisa "Ehh jadi Karma malu niiih~ Kalo digodain soal Okuda-san? Hmm~ Bisa jadi bahan bercandaan nih~" kata Kayano lagi "Apasih!?" tanya Karma, mukanya makin merah.

"Karma-kun kalo mo minta foto Okuda-san ke sensei aja~ Stoknya banyak kok~," kata Korosensei "Sensei apaaa lagii iiihh~" kata Karma, kemudian ia mengangguk "Tapi boleh deh pak!" katanya "Dih si Karma," kata Kayano "Ayo sini bareng bapak di pojokan~"

Dan mereka pun mojok.

"Pak, jangan sesatkan muridmu Pak," kata Nagisa denga sok bijak "Bapak nggak nyesatin murid Nagisa-kun, bapak itu peduli denganpara murid," kata Korosensei ngeles "Peduli apanya sih, eh tapi ada yang Kayano gak? Kalo ada saya mau deh," kata Nagisa ikut nimbrung "Yuk sini join join~~" kata Korosensei "Dih Nagisa ikut!" sahut Kayano.

"Pagi... emm..," sapa seorang Okuda Manami "Karma-kun, Nagisa-kun, Sensei ngapain disitu?" tanya Okuda, Karma merinding disko _mampus orangnya dateng_ "Enggg aku cuman lagi liat-liat fotonya Kiseki no Sedai kok,"

"Ehh!? Karma-kun juga suka Kiseki no Sedai? Kok samaan ya!?" tanya Okuda "Kita jodoh kali~" kata Karma "Ehh a-apa sih Karma-kun,"

"Oi oi, fandom sebelah jangan dibawa-bawa dong, betewe Pak, ini harga buat murid berapa?" tanya Nagisa "Hmm~ Bapak kasi diskon deh 200 yen aja,"kata Korosensei "Pak beli w fotonya," kata Karma "WAA nambah penghasilan nih, apa w jualan kayak gini aja yaaa?" tanya Korosensei sambil ngitung duitnya "Pakk! Saya juga mau beli!" kata Okuda.

"EH!?" tanya Karma, Nagisa dan Kayano serempak

"Eem Okuda-san, ini buat cowok," kata Korosensei "Lho kenapa Pak? Saya juga 'kan fansnya Kiseki no Sedai!" kata Okuda "Ehm ini R18 Nak, nggak boleh,"

...

...

"PAK NGELESNYA PINTER DIKIT NAPA!?" tanya Karma

"NTAR KITA DIKIRA ORANG MESUM!" seru Nagisa

"Emang 'kan?" tanya Kayano

"Ehh g-gitu, ta-tapi gapapa, Nagisa-kun dan Karma-kun kan cowok wajar kalo mau liat yang kayak begitu..," "ENGGAK! INI BUKAN!"seru Karma "AKHIRNYA ADA YANG NGELIAT GUE SEBAGAI COWOK!" seru Nagisa "Eehh iya maaf, ini foto Oshi kok! Mereka fans AKB48! Mereka WOTA sejati!" kata Koro-sensei "JANGAN BIKIN IMEJ KITA MAKIN JELEK PAK!" seru Karma "ALHAMDULILLAH! AKHIRNYA PENDERITAAN DIANGGEP CEWEK BERAKHIR SUDAH!" seru Nagisa,

"Oy oy, Lu OOC banget dah Nagisa," kata Kayano.

"Jadi selama ini... Karma-kun dan Nagisa-kun WOTA?" tanya Okuda "Dibilangin bukan! Yawlah.. Nagisa! Lu kasi alesan apa kek biar dia gak salah paham!?" tanya Karma "Alesan..? Alesan apa?" tanya Nagisa 'Oiya.. Bukan kok Okuda-san, percayalah! Hati kita ini cuman untuk Krul Tepes seorang," dan sodara-sodara, alesan Nagisa yang udah sembarangan membawa fandom membuat imej Karma makin ancur 'YA AMPUN NAGISAAAAAAAA ITU FANDOM NAPA DIBAWA-BAWA!?"

"MIKAYUU!" sontak Kayano menjerit.

"Eh,

"Ya... gue salah lagi yaudah! Hati Karma cuman buat Yuuichiro Hyakuya seorang!" kata Nagisa

"NAGISAAAAAA!" seru Karma frustasi

"OOC banget lu Ma," kata Kayano tertawa "Kamvret lu Nagisa! Gw jadi OOC gini gegara lu 'kan? Pake fandom sebelah dibawa-bawa!" seru Karma "Lhah! Kan Karma-kun duluang yang mulai!" seru si cowok rambut biru, nggak terima disalahin

"Udehlaa daripada berantem mending kalian bunuh sensei," kata Korosensei yang daritadi dicuekin "Gak ah males, lagian senseinya juga nyebelin mau dibunuh malah kabur-kaburan (?)" kata Kayano "Lhahh itu kan buat ngelatih Kalian! Udah ah yang penting Sensei dapet uang~ Besok jualan lagi aaaahh~," kata Korosensei.

"Sensei tunggu sebentar!" kata Okuda, ia menarik baju Korosensei dan membuat foto-fotonya jatuh.

"OEMJEH," kata Kayano

"FA-," Nagisa hampir mengeluarkan kata-kata terlarang (?)

"AN-," Karma hampir menyebut nama inatang

"PAGEEHH~! Lho Sensei, ini foto-foto cewek pas liburan masi disimpen toh?" tanya Maehara "Karma-kun..," ucap Okuda "TUNGGU OKUDA-SAN!" "Jadi Karma-kun beli fotonya Bitch-sensei dan kawan-kawan.. ya...," kata Okuda "Nah lhoo Karma...," kata Kayano "HA!?"" sang setan merahpun kaget

"Mampus Lo," kata Nagisa "EH!? NAGISA JUGA!?" tanya Karma "Iya, Maehara-kun mo beli juga?" tanya Korosensei "Liat-liat dulu deh," kata Maehara

"Aduh Okuda-san bukan gitu, aku nggak beli foto mereka! Suwer deh! Aku beli karena ada ka-,"

"Sensei," panggil Okuda "Ya nak Okuda?" tanya Korosensei "Nanti katanya Asano-kun mau kesini,"

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"NYUYAA!? Kok mendadak sekali!? Mengapa kau bisa tau Okuda-san?!" tanya Korosensei "Tadi aku ketemu," jawab Okuda "Katanya disuruh buat pengecekan selama seminggu,"

"Dan Karma pun mojok," kata Nagisa

"Sumpah Okuda-san, aku nggak beli foto mereka," kata Karma "Eh? Emang kenapa?" tanya Okuda "Okuda-san marah 'kan?! Iya 'kan!? Okuda-san! Percayalah hatiku hanya untuk-,"

"PAGIII!" sapa Kurahashi "GANGGU!" seru Nagisa dan Kayano "Eeeh!? Apa-apan ini aku baru dateng udah diomelin?" tanya Kurahashi "Aduh gimana ini aduuh Eh tapi pengecekan apa ya Okuda-san?" tanya Korosensei "Maaf Sensei, dia lagi sibuk sama Karma," kata Nagisa "Plis lah percaya aku nggak bakal milih selain ka-," "Ma ente tadi beli foto dari Korosensei 'kan? Liat dong?" pinta Maehara "Jiah ganggu mulu! Nih!" seru Karma

"Sankyuu wah Ma ini cakep, siapa nih?"

"Itu O-,"

"Selamat Pagi," tau-tau sang ketua OSIS sudah ada di depan pintu, Korosensei pun sibuk berubah bentuk (?)

"Hm, tampaknya belum pada ngumpul,"

 **xXxXx**

 **Haloo ini Fanfic roleplay**

 **Mohon maaf bila bahasanya kacau atau tidak beraturan dan nggak rapih, sesuai RP kok ini... dan**

 **Perhatian, disini mungkin beberapa tokoh akan menjadi alim**

 **Oiya, belum tau juga mau lanjut apa enggak... hmm**

 **Sekian dan mari kita nistakan Karma/ditabok**

 **Maksudnya mari lestarikan fanfic humor geje ini/gak**

 **Sekian dan Terima Kasih!**

 **Care For A Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Roleplaying

Sum: Semua ini diambil dari roleplay bersama teman/Pairing Include: GakuNami, Karmanami, Gakuhokuda dll/Lebih ke Humor/Anime nyampur

.

.

.

Ansakyou (c) Matsui Yuusei

Roleplaying (c) Nanakoheartfull n SakuraShadowSFC

Warning: Typo/Humor Garing/ Alur Kecepetan (?)/ OOC (banget)/Bahasa nyampur/ Anime nyampur/ Dll.

.

.

.

"S-Selamat Pagi Asano-kun," sapa Korosensei, Asano menatap makhluk itu kemudian mengangguk "Selamat Pagi Sensei," sapa Asano "Ada apa kamu kesini nak?" tanya Koro-sensei "Saya disuruh Kepala Sekolah buat pengecekan, ah, Okuda-san, hari ini mohon bantuannya," kata Asano sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

Sementara Okuda asyik ngobrol dengan Asano, Karma ngedumel

"SI KARMA BIKIN SESAJEN WOY!" Seru Nagisa, ya, saya tau dia emang kelewat OOC, Okuda yang kaget pun melihat ke belakang "Kyaa! Karma-kun!" serunya "Omongannya dipoton mulu sih ya," kata Kayano "Bapaknya Asano juga mau dateng lagi entar," kata Nagisa "Udah, jangan baper Ma, mereka jahat emang, gue tau," kata Maehara "Udah jangan dilanjutin bikin sesajennya Karma-kun! Jangan pedulin omongan mereka! Lanjutin aja apa yang mau kamu omongin!" kata Okuda, ceramah ceritanya.

"Jarang-jarang Okuda-chan ceramah," kata Kayano,

"Ooh, Jadi kalian pagi-pagi begini ya," kata Asano, kemudian mencatat "Nggak belajar sama sekali," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis "Eh njir, dicatet," ucap Maehara "Hidupmu kayaknya kelam banget deh Asano-kun," kata Kurahashi.

"Memangnya Asano-kun pagi-pagi ngapain?" tanya Okuda, penasaran dikit nggak apa-apalah "Ngapalin rumus," kata Asano "Et dah lipan beranak, ente kerjaannya ngapal mulu," kata Karma, nggak suka dia ngeliat Ketua OSIS deket sama Okuda.

"Daripada lo iblis merah, kerjanya ganggu orang mulu," balas Asano "Ohayou- ASANO-KUN!? KENAPA KAMU DISINI!?" Sapa Si ketua Ikemen yang baru masuk kelas itu "Pagi juga Isogai-kun, pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut,ya?" tanya Asano "Yang salah sebenarnya siapa sih?" tanya Karma.

Kemudian Asano teringat sesuatu, ia membongkar (?) tasnya "Ah, Okuda-san ini buku kimia yang kupinjam kemarin, terima kasih," kata Asano "Sama-sama," jawab Okuda.

Sementara itu, Karma bagian hatinya tertusuk dalam-dalam dan itu karena... "Okuda-san minjemin buku ke Asano... sakheeet," ucapnya, sementara itu, Nagisa menepuk pundaknya dari belakang "Yang tabah ya nak," kata Nagisa, Karma mengangguk kemudian ia mendapat ide.

Ia mendekati Okuda kemudian menepuk pundaknya "Ne Okuda-san kamu mau minjem sesuatu nggak dari aku?" tanya Karma "Eh? Emm... kalau gitu aku mau pinjem foto yang tadi boleh?" tanya Okuda "E-Ehh selain foto gitu, alat tulis misalnya?" tanya Karma dengan tampang gugup "Kalo alat tulis aku sudah punya, aku mau foto yang tadi... nggak boleh ya?" tanya Okuda dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mati Lu bocah!" seru Asano

"Diem Lu! Dasar tua!" balas Karma

Oh-ow, rupanya Asano tersinggung "Tua? Lo bilan gue tua? Belom pernah ngerasain dililit lipan lo ya," kata Asano "Wah, elo yang belom pernah ngerasain kena cekik iblis," kata Karma, sesaat melupakan perempuan bermegane di depannya

"Etto... Karma-kun.. boleh nggak?" tanya Okuda "Gak boleh ya?" tanyanya lagi, Karma benar-benar tidak tahan dengan reaksi Okuda, akhirnya dia mengangguk "Em ya boleh deh, nih," kata Karma

Toh, dia juga untung kalo misalnya Okuda peka.

"Hontou? Eh Arigato," kata Okuda sambil melihat foto itu "Ooh! Foto Nagisa-kun lagi crossdress toh... kukira apa," kata Okuda manggut-manggut "Eh?" tanya Karma, harusnya 'kan itu foto Okuda!

"Aku ganti barusan Ma, yang kau ada di Asano," kata Kayano nyengir jahil

"Ehh, ini Okuda-san? Cantik juga," kata Asano sambil mesem-mesem liat foto itu.

"NO BALIKIN NO! FOTO WAIFU GUE ITU!" seru Karma, Asano yang mendengarnya menatap Karma sinis, kemudian tersenyum "Heee gitu ya," titisan lipan itupun berjalan ke meja Okuda "Okuda-saaaannn katanya kamu itu waifunya Karma ya?" tanya Asano jail.

"EH! BEGO LU TUA! JANGAN BILANG-BILANG NJIR! ADUUU!" seru Karma, kemudian nabok Asano yang notabenenya itu anak kepala sekolah, udah gitu galak dan emang lagi benci sama Karma "Eh?" tanya Okuda, mukanya memerah dikit "E-Ehh itu.. emm.. Jangan percaya apa kata Kakek itu! Musyrik Okuda-san!" seru Karma "Waduh, lo gak sopan banget sama yang lebih tua," kata Asano.

"Berisik lo! Ngerasa tua! Umur samaan juga!" seru Karma, dia memang daritadi udah pengen benyek-benyek si Asano terus masukin dia ke dasar Segitiga Bermuda "Eh sori ya, umur emang samaan, tapi gue itu udah dewasa, nggak kayak lo," ucap Asano tajam "Ngajak berantem lo?" tanya Karma, dia sudah siap "Hayu," kata Asano dengan logat sunda.

"INI YANG BOCAH SEBENERNYA SIAPA!? KOROSENSEI KEMANA LAGI!?" tanya Nagisa, frustasi liat dua temennya itu mulai anu... maksudnya nyiapin kuda-kuda "Katanya mau ke Hawaii bentar," kata Kayano, baik, mari kita lanjutkan "Iya bener Okuda-san, nih liat buktinya Karma beli foto km yang make baju re-,"

"AH WEEEEE! AIB GUE ITU, NO! BALIKIN FOTONYA NO!" seru Karma, ia berusaha meraih foto yang menurutnya masterpiece Korosensei "KAGAK! Gua liatin ato ni foto buat gue?" tanya Asano "HAH!? MASTERPIECE KOROSENSEI ITU! PUNYA GUE NAPA LO MINTA!?" tanya Karma emosi.

"Ya, Cantik aja ngeliatnya gitu," Kata Asano, kemudian si setan merah tersadar akan sesuatu

"Ooh, Lu Naksir Okuda-san Hah?" tanya Karma, sontak muka Asano memerah "K-Kagak!" serunya, munafik modenya on "Muna' Lo!" seru Karma "Daripada lo! Bocah!" seru Asano.

"Kuatkan HambaMU ini Ya Tuhan..," kata anak kelas E yang lainnya.

Kemudian, Karma yang frustasi itu pun menggebrak meja "AAH!? LU NGAPAIN DATENG KESINI SIH!? KALO CUMAN MAU CARI RIBUT NGAPAIN DATENG KESINI!?" tanya Karma "Ya, Karma-kun, Asano-kun bilang kan mau-," omongan Nagisa terputus "BERISIK LO HODE!" seru Karma, yang sukses, membuat Nagisa pundung di pojokan.

Yang ditanya memalinkan muka "Hmph, ngapain gue dateng kesini cuman cari ribut sama bocah? Gw kesini kan ada urusan tau!" seru Asano "hah? Urusan apa? Urusan apa lo? Sama gue?" tanya Karma "Nggak lah, mana sudi gue punya urusan ama lo!" kata Asano lagi.

"Bukannya kamu kesini gara-gara Okuda-chan ya?" tanya Kayano, muka Asano memerah lagi "Enggak!" katanya.

Kemudian, hening sesaat hingga Okuda berbicara "Eh, memang salahku apa?" tanya Okuda, yang lain sweatdrop "Okuda-chan, kamu polos banget sih," kata Kayano "Eh Emang iya ya?" gadis itu kebingungan "Pake banget malah," kata Mimura.

"Etto...," ketua kelas Ikemen bersuara "Asano-kun udah mau bel nih, ayo duduk," kata Isogai "Hmph, aku bakal memastikan kualitas belajar disini," kata Asano, tak lama datanglah Terasaka dkk dengan background sound Guruku.

"WEE! Si Ketua OSIS disini wweeee," kata Terasaka "Ngapa Lo? Turun ke kelas E?" tanya Itona, muka inosennya itu bener-bener kelewat polos "Kagak sudi gua," kata Asano "Mastiin kualitas belajar kita ya? Ha! Kita mah pasti baguslah!" kata Yoshida "Yakin bet lu," kata Asano lagi "Yakinlah, dikira guru kita macem bapakmu yang lipan itu," ucap Itona.

"WOY ITONA!" si Terasaka ngomelin si Itona, takut uke kesayangannya itu dihajar (Tera:NGGAK DIA BUKAN UKE GUE)

Suara tawa memenuhi kelas itu "Ah, Na, jangankan bapaknya, anaknya juga titisan lipan kok," kata Karma, dia sudah duduk santai di mejanya

"Ano... aku mau nanya, aku salah apa sih sebenernya?" tanya Okuda yang masih bingung "Lhah, masih bingung jug ternyata," kata Karma lagi.

"Yang sudah berlalu biarkanlah berlalu, seperti hangatnya mentari Okuda-san," kata Karma, yang disuruh mengangguk.

Seisi kelas itu hening, jam mulai berdetik, sudah lewat 15 menit "Udah bel kok, tapi gurunya belom dateng," kata Kayano "Tau, niat ngajar nggak sih?" timpal Terasaka, kemudian kelas dibuka "Eh? Aku telat ya?" tanya Kanzaki "Enggak kok, gurunya juga kemana tau," jawab Sugino.

Ketua OSIS rambut stroberi itu menguap "Aku mulai bosan..," kata Asano "Eh sebentar, hari ini Jum'at kan? Peajaran pertama 'kan olahraga..," kata Kurahashi "Terus... OR kita itu kan.., soal bunuh-bunuhan," kata Sugino berbisik, yakali bisa ketauan Asano entar.

Isogai berdiri "Sebentar! Kuberitahu Karasuma-sensei dulu," kemudian ia pergi dari ruang kelas.

Ternyata Asano masih belum ngeh juga pelajaran pertama apa, ia bertanya pada Karma "Eh, emang pelajaran pertama apa?" tanya Asano "Olahraga," jawab setan itu, ia mengecek tasnya "Ooh, aku bawa, syukurlah,"

Derap kaki terdengar dari luar, Karasuma memasuki kelas bersama Isogai yang sudah berganti baju

"Ehm... Selamat Pagi anak-anak! Mari kita ke lapang!"

 **xXxXx**

 **ALOHAAA~ Chap 2 Update~**

 **Nggak saya bingung... yng liat banyak yg review satu ayolah review/maksa lu/dibakar**

 **Ty Untuk TsukiKonaIzu menjadi reviewer pertama fic ini :'D**

 **TsukiKonaIzu: Yak.. ini saya coba rapihkan, semoga lebih rapih ya :'D Wah sama dong Karmanami tetapi disini pairnya nggak menentu kadang ada AsaKaru, Karmanami, Gakuhokuda, Asanokuda dan lain-lain**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :'D**


	3. Chapter 3

Roleplaying

Sum: Semua ini diambil dari roleplay bersama teman/Pairing Include: GakuNami, Karmanami, Gakuhokuda dll/Lebih ke Humor/Anime nyampur

.

.

.

Ansakyou (c) Matsui Yuusei

Roleplaying (c) Nanakoheartfull n SakuraShadowSFC

Warning: Typo/Humor Garing/ Alur Kecepetan (?)/ OOC (banget)/Bahasa nyampur/ Anime nyampur/ Dll.

.

.

.

Setelah Karasuma-sensei menyuruh mereka ke lapang, para murid berbaris seperti biasanya, namun kali ini tanpa pisau mereka, tentu saja, bisa bahaya kalau ketahuan Asano kelas E ini ditugaskan untuk membunuh guru mereka, sehabis berkumpul di lapangan, Karasuma memulai pelajarannya.

"Mulai Pemanasan!" serunya

"Satu-Dua, Satu-Dua, Satu-Dua-Tiga-Empat-Lima-Enam-tujuh-delapan...,"

/Setelah Beberapa Pemanasan/

"Baiklah Anak-anak, hari ini kita main Polisi dan Pencuri lagi, Bapak yang jadi polisi seperti biasa, kalian pencurinya, untuk permainan kali ini kita bagi orang ya, kelompok pertama, Asano, Rio, Nagisa, Karma, Okuda dan Kayano, ada penolakan?" tanya Karasuma, anggota kelompok pertama menggeleng, Karasuma mengangguk "Baiklah... selajutnya...,"

Sementara Karasuma sibuk membagi kelompok, Asano mengernyitkan dahinya "Sebenarnya, ada yang aneh dari olahraga ini," kata Asano, ia menatap sekeliling, nggak ada yang aneh, terus apa?

Entahlah, mungkin ia kepikiran film AADC yang ia tonton semalam.

"YAK! MULAI GAMENYA!"

Setelah bunyi peluit dari Karasuma, semua segera berlari memasuki hutan.

/Kelompok 1/

Suara gemerisik daun dan juga beberapa bisikan terdengar dari rute A—yaitu rute kelompok 1, mereka sedang meributkan Karma yang katanya mau memasang jebakan di atas pohon, tentu saja, anggota kelompoknya khawatir—minus Asano.

"Ma, jangan Ma, terlalu beresiko," kata Nagisa, dia benar-benar takut Karma kenapa-napa "Nggak papa Sa, ini cuman jebakan kok!" kata Karma dari atas pohon "Cara mikir lu pendek ya," ucap Asano, menghina "Karma-kun! Turun! Nanti jatuh!" seru Okuda, sementara yang disuruh hanya tersenyum simpul "Nyantelah," katanya.

"Duh, gimana nih, Karma nggak bisa dibilangin, apa aku laporin aja ke Karasuma-sensei ya? Iya deh!" kata Nagisa, ia hampir berlari ketika Rio menarik tangannya "Jangan Nagisa, biar ntu bocah kena karma," kata Asano "Biar tau rasa dia!" sambung Kayano "Lagian udah kita bilangin susah nurutnya dia mah," kata Rio.

Sementara yang lainnya mulai berjalan kearah semak-semak untuk sembunyi, Okuda yang memang belum tau rencana Karma apa itu masih terdiam di bawah pohon, ada Asano disampingnya, ia kebingungan karena tiba-tiba Asano tersenyum sinis "Asano-kun mau ngapain?" tanya Okuda "Aku mau ngusilin dia dikit," kata Asano.

"Eeh, ta-tapi," belum sempat Okuda selesai berbicara, Asano memotongnya "Santai aja, nggak akan kasar-kasar kok," kata Asano penuh keambiguan, Okuda hanya menatapnya hingga sang ketua OSIS berteriak;

"KECOAK TERBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!" serunya

BRUUUUUUUUUGG!

Karma yang notabenenya masih diatas pohon itu langsung jatuh ke bawah "ASDFGHJKLYEWYWSW DEMI APA LU NO!? KECOAK TERBANG!? MANA!?" tanya Karma yang keburu panik.

"Pffttt kena lu!" kata Asano terbahak, ia puas sekali melihat rivalnya jatuh seperti ini "Kurang asem lu, No, tapi untung gue punya 9 nyawa," kata Karma, sebentar memang Karma kucing ya? Punya 9 nyawa? Ah, sudahlah, mari kita tanyakan pada rumput yang begoyang

"Karma-kun nggak apa-apa?" tanya Okuda, Karma menggeleng "Aku rapopo~ Aku rapopo~ Kok Okuda-san! Eh! Itu Karasuma-sensei dateng! Ayo sembunyi!" kata Karma "Sembunyi? Buat apa?" tanya Okuda, namun ucapannya tak terdengar oleh Karma karena dia sudah masuk ke tempat persembunyiannya bersama Asano.

Saat Karasuma-sensei datang, Karma memotong tali yang ada di dekatnya, tali itu berfungsi sebagai roda untuk jaring diatas pohon, dengan sengaja Karma menaruh beberapa batang pohon yang cukup tajam untuk setidaknya—menggores Karasuma.

"Heh, Kena," kata Karma.

Setelah terdengar bunyi jatuh Karma keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya bersama yang lain "Yes! Kena Karasuma-sensei—," belum sempat Karma melanjutkan omongannya, ia termangu, jaring itu harusnya menangkap senseinya denga sempurna, namun yang dicari malah tak ada.

"Karma," panggil suara berat dari belakang, semuanya menoleh, membelalakkan mata "Kamu harusnya hati-hati kalau ngasih jebakan! Ini Okuda-san yang kena sampai tangannya luka! Memang kamu nggak kasih tau dulu harus apa ke dia!?" tanya Karasuma, jelas sekali ia marah.

"...eh?" tanya Karma

"Karma, tadi 'kan udah dibilangin," kata Nagisa "Okuda-chan! Kamu nggak apa-apa!?" tanya Kayano "C-Cuman luka di tangan kok..," kata Okuda "CumanMU! Liat ntu sobek! Darahnya keluar! Bawa ke UKS! CEPET! ASAP!" seru Rio, anak perempuan kemudian membawa Okuda ke UKS, sementara itu tersisalah Karma, Asano, Karasuma dan Nagisa.

"A-Aku nggak bermaksud-,"

"Iya, kamu nggak maksud, tapi tadi harusnya kamu tarik Okuda-san sembunyi! Perhatiin keadan dulu kenapa!?" tanya Asano, kemudian mengikuti Rio "Hah, kamu ini Ma, kita 'kan udah bilang, kamu sih susah dibilangin, jadinya begini 'kan? Sudah, aku mau nyusul Asano dulu," kata Nagisa, ia ikut berlari bersama Asano.

"Aku-,"

"Cukup, Karma, Tim kalian di diskuaifikasi!" seru Karasuma "Eh-ah," Karma gelagapan, mau mengelakpun nggak bisa "Daripada kamu bengong sana minta maaf! Sensei harus lanjutkan pelajarannya!" kemudian, Karasuma pergi.

Setelah si 'Keras Kepala' itu pergi, Karma merenung, kemudian ia meninju pohon terdekat, kenapa Mz Karma? Pohon 'kan nggak salah apa-apa, oke cukup, ngancurin suasana tau nggak.

"Sialan... gara-gara gue... Okuda-san luka... ukh.. geh.. kenapa gue ngelukain orang yang gue suka!?" tanya Karma, ia merunduk dalam-dalam, menyesal.

Ah sudahlah, menyesal sekarang pun nggak ada hasilnya.

"Karma!" panggil Sugino "Sugino-kun?" tanya Karma "Aku denger dari Nagisa, kamu nggak nemenin Okuda?" tanya Sugino "Biarin aja, Kayano ama Rio udah bawa dia ke UKS kok," kata Karma lesu, Sugino yang sebal dengan reaksi Karma itu menarik kerahnya "Lu bego apa gimana? Itu cewek yang lo suka ditingga sendiri aja gitu!? Cowok macem apa lu!?" tanya Sugino mendadak bijak (?)

Karma melepaskan cengkeraman Sugino "Lu kenapa jadi sewot gini sih!? Gara-gawa gue juga tim gue didiskualifikasi," kata Karma menggalau.

Background Sound; Lonely~ I'm So Lonely~ I'm Nobody~

"Udah nggak usah dibikin galau! Sekarang lu susul Okuda terus minta maaf sana," kata Sugino "Ya ampun Sugino, lu baik banget sih, nggak kayak temen-temen gue barusan, pada ninggalin," kata Karma nangis terhura "Udah sana lu pergi, make ada acara terhura segala," kata Sugino

"Iya Deh, Gue kesana," kata Karma mantap.

Setelah Karma pergi, Sugino tersenyum, tak lama ekspresinya jadi menyesal "Hahh, seneng banget ya, jadi si Karma... tapi gue agak nyesel sih suruh dia nyusul soalnya kan... gue... SEBENERNAY GUE NYASAR! TIM GUE NINGGALIN HUAAAA!" Sugino mewek di tempat.

/UKS/

"Sip, kayaknya udah berhenti," kata Rio, ia baru saja selesai membalut perban di lengan Okuda "Iya, iya, Okuda-chan nggak usah ikut pelajaran dulu aja," saran Kayano "Eh enggak apa-apa, lagian... berikutnya pelajaran Bitch-sensei, Aku nggak mau di hukum Bitch-sensei," kata Okuda.

"Ehm ano, sebentar, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Asano, Keempat manusia itu menoleh "Kenapa kalian... memanggil guru kalian... 'Bitch'?" tanya Asano "Karena beberapa alasan... ya..., begitulah, omong-omong Okuda-san nggak usah maksain," kata Nagisa.

"Enggak kok! Bener! Aku nggak apa-apa!" kata Okuda sambil melambaikan tangannya "Ya udah, kamu ini maksain banget sih, tapi kaau kenapa-napa baik ke UKS ya," kata Rio, Okuda mengangguk "Iya!"

/SkipTime/

Suara pintu UKS digebrak oleh seorang Karma Akabane

"OKUDA-SAN MAAFKAN AKU!"

 **xXxXx**

 **ALOHA! Sakura disini yak udah ada kemajuanlah seenggaknya 2 orang review :'v ane stay setrong kok,**

 **Bales Reviewan:**

 **NolNol: Iya, itu si Om Lipan suka sama Okuda :'V kemungkinan muncul setelah 2 chap lagi emm apakah ini uda keliatan make spasi?**

 **TsukiKonaIzumi: Okaerinasai/plak/apansi**

 **Ya begitulah mungkin karena pribadi sendiri juga rada2 suka pair yang belok/eh**

 **Iya, anime nyampurnya nanti buat kedepannya pas voting :v, oke! Ditampung dulu rikuesnya, eniwey~ Pair-pair uda ada yang nyempil kok di chapter berikutnya terima kasiih!**

 **Yak! Segitu aja Dulu!**

 **Review Please~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Roleplaying

Sum: Semua ini diambil dari roleplay bersama teman/Pairing Include: GakuNami, Karmanami, Gakuhokuda dll/Lebih ke Humor/Anime nyampur

.

.

.

Ansakyou (c) Matsui Yuusei

Roleplaying (c) Nanakoheartfull n SakuraShadowSFC

Warning: Typo/Humor Garing/ Alur Kecepetan (?)/ OOC (banget)/Bahasa nyampur/ Anime nyampur/ Dll.

.

.

.

 **A/N: WAHAI PARA FUJO PENGGEMAR ASAKARU BERKUMPULLAH (?)**

 **WARNING (2): Adegan Kisu bertebaran (0v0)/Ambigu/Shimoneta Include**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening memenuhi ruang UKS, Karma bengong sesaat.

Kosong!

"Gue telat yha?" tanyanya, tanpa dosa ia melirik jam "Ooh iya, udah pelajarannya Bitch-sensei," kata Karma, ia melihat sekeliling, ada bekas darah kering disana.

Karma menghela nafas, ia harus cepat minta maaf.

/Setelah Masuk Ke Kelas/

"Oh, my God! That's wonderful, no wonder you're very cool..," suara dari guru Bahasa Inggris mereka terdengar, nada penggodanya itu belum hilang, Asano agak tidak nyaman dengan suaranya "Sekarang aku panggil satu-satu ke depan, yang salah harus dihukum Ok?" tanya Bitch-sensei "Okee, yang pertama Okuda!" seru Bitch-sensei "Eeeh!?"

"Repeat!" serunya

"O-Oh my God th-thats w-wonderfuru... no wonder you're very cool..," Okuda berusaha mengikuti apa yang senseinya ucapan—susah!

"Salah dikit, okelah! Selanjutnya Nakamura!" seru Bitch-sensei

"Oh My God, that's wonderful, no wonder you're very cool," kata Rio dengan lancar, Asano sempat terperangah sesaat "Perfect! Selanjutnya Asano!"

"Eh? Err..., oh my gosh thats wonderfuru no wondaru you are... very kuru..?" Asano lupa-lupa ingat, karena itu logat Jepangnya keluar "YAK SALAH! ASANO DAPAT HUKUMAN!" seru Bitch-sensei, Okajima dan Hara menggeleng, bersama dengan geng Terasaka "Turut berduka kami No," kata mereka.

"Eh? Emang kenapa-," sebelum Asano sempat berkata-kata lagi, tau-tau bibirnya sudah tidak perawan (?) lagi, guru mesum itu menciumnya "HMPH!? ASDFGHJKL!" Asano mulai kehilangan nafasnya, tetapi...

1 Hit... 2 Hit...

7 Hit... 9 Hit...

Melihat Bitch-sensei dengan mata sinisnya, Asano merasa sedang ada dalam pertarungan, jika tak mau kalah maka ia harus...

Menyerang balik.

1 Hit... 2 Hit...

9 Hit... 12 Hit...

15 Hit... 20 Hit!

"NGH!?" Bitch-sensei kaget, ia tau anak kepala sekolah memang hebat dalam segala hal, namun siapa sangka? Keahlian menciumnya boleh juga, pikir Bitch-sensei, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu "WOOOO LEVELNYA SEDIKIT NGELEBIHIN MAEHARAAAA!" seru anak kelas E.

"Boleh juga lu, bocah," kata Bitch-sensei mengelap mulutnya "Silahkan duduk," katanya lagi, Asano mengangguk "Ngerti gue kenapa dia dipanggil Bitch... omong-omong... level?" tanya Asano kebingungan "Di kelas ini ada Rank 5 Best Kisser menurut Bitch-sensei," jelas Muramatsu.

"Ooh, yang pertama siapa?" tanya Asano, agak tertarik, siapa tau boleh nyobain—eh, salah "Yang pertama itu Nagisa," kata Itona "Nagisa? Demi apa lo?" tanya Asano tak percaya "Yang kedua itu Yada Touka-san," kata Kirara "Touka...? Yang mana?" tanya Asano "Yang oppainya gede!" Seru Okajima yang serentak kena peluru BB dari Megu.

"Yang ketiga itu Karma," ucap Yoshida "Nggak aneh sih, setan merah itu masuk," kata Asano "Keempat Maehara," kata Terasaka "Hmm.., pasti dia uda nyiumin banyak cewek ya," gumam Asano "Dan yang kelima Okuda," kata Itona.

"Eh? Okuda-san? Demi apa lo?" tanya Asano

"Iya, Okuda," kata Itona

Asano mengangguk dan terduduk di kursinya "Apa gue coba aja ya entar..,"

"Hah? Ngomong apa lo?" tanya seorang Karma Akabane, dia sudah berada di depan Asano sejak tadi "Karma, kau darimana saja? Baca tulisan ini!" seru Bitch-sensei "Ehm..," Karma nyengir, mau disalah-salahin, biar kena cium Sensei itu—

—Oke OOC

"Tadi saya nyari Okuda-san, ternyata orangnya disini Sensei," kata Karma "Saya baca yaa, Oh My God, Zats wandaafuru no wandaa you are very kuru," kata Karma—oke, dia sengaja, "Yah, si Karma sengaja biar kena hukuman itu mah," kata Terasaka, Bitch-sensei tersenyum "Yak salah! Waktunya hukuman!"

Karma nyengir tanpa dosa, namun Okuda meliriknya "Eh-Tunggu, sensei tadi ada kesalahan teknis! Ada Levi-heichou nyangkut di mulut saya makanya salah! Saya janji kali ini bacanya bakal bener!" kata Karma "Alaa nggak boleh gitu! Sekali salah udah salah! Terima aja hukumanmu, sekalian aja hukumanmu terlambat tadi," kata Bitch-sensei menjilat bibirnya.

"Duh, keknya tambah parah nih," gumam Karma,

Nagisa menggeleng "Lagian Karma, kamu kan biasanya bagus apalagi kalo baca, kenapa disalah-salahin?" tanya Nagisa "Uwe nggak sengaja aelaaa..," kata Karma "Iya nih! Karma, modusnya liat orang dong! Bitch-sensei 'kan udah nikah sama Karasuma-sensei di manga chapter 179," kata Kayano memberi sopiler (Enggak, ini bukan typo, tapi sengaja)

"Sini lu bocah! Sapa tau ranking lo dari 3 bisa ke 2," kata Bitch-sensei "Kenapa nggak ke-1?" tanya Asano "Cuman Nagisa yang bisa dapetin rank 1, Karma terlalu agresif soalnya kalo Yada-san 'kan bisa Seme dan Uke kisu, kalau Karma kualitas Seme doang," kata Bitch-sensei

"Merinding gue dengernya," kata Chiba

Kemudian, Kayano mengangkat tangannya "Bitch-sensei, mau nanya, kenapa Okuda-chan dapat peringkat 5?" tanya Kayano "Dia? Dia itu uke kisser yang sempurna! Ah, aku ada ide gimana kalau Karma hukumannya sama Okuda aja? Kan bisa tuh, uke lawan seme," kata Bitch-sensei.

"BOLEH! BOLEH BANGET BU!" kata Karma

"Ehh akuu...," Okuda agak ragu

"Kalau nggak mau sama aku aja Okuda-san," kata Asano modus/lah

"Diem lo lipan busuk!" seru Karma.

"Dasar bocah kampret! Hmph, gue yakin Okuda-san gak mau ama lu, soalnya lu nggak dapet peringkat tertinggi kisser!" seru Asano "Biarin! Yang penting gue masuk 3 Besar!" seru Karma, keduanya adu mulut hingga..

"JADI KAMU MAU SAMA SIAPA OKUDA-SAN!?" tanya mereka berdua sambil menghadap Okuda

"EHHHHHHH!?" Okudapun dirundung kebingungan, memilih satu diantara dua cowok ganteng? Siapa yang bisa!?

Maehara dan anak kelas 3E lainnya geleng pala liatnya "Njir jadi rebutan si Okuda, kasian tuh Okuda-san," kata Maehara "Bitch-sensei kejaaaaaaaaaaaammmm! Masa anak sealim dan sholehah (?) kek Okuda-san disuruh ciuman?!" tanya Rio, dan mengundang protes Okajima yang kepengen liat adegannya.

"Karena ngeliat seme sama uke saling gituan tuh... seru tau," kata Bitch-sensei "Jangan ambigu gitu dong Sensei... liat tuh, Si Okuda ngasi pandangan berharap ke Sensei," kata Sugino "K-Kalo gitu... Karma-kun aja deh...," kata Okuda "EH!? Kenapa!? Aku bukan kisser yg hebat menurutmu!? Sini aku buktiin kalo aku lebih hebat dari bocah ingusan itu!" seru Asano "Diem aje lu! Dia lebih milih wue dari lu! Ayo sini, Okuda-san," kata Karma dengan nada om-om pedo :v

"Ngajaknya jangan gitu banget dong, ambigu tau..," kata Nagisa

Karma hampir saja mencium Okuda hingga-

"Okuda-chan!"

-Kayano mengganggunya

"Cobain aja dua-duanya!" kata Kayano dengan seringai jail "EHHHHHHH!?" tanya Okuda kaget "Boleh tuh! Biar kita buktiin siapa yang lebih mantes!" seru Karma "Ooh! Boleh!"

"EEEEEEEEEHHHH!?"

"Sini!" seru Karma lagi, kemudian dia menarik Okuda dan-

"HMH!?"

1 Hit... 2 Hit... 3 Hit...

"Mhnnm!?" Okuda mulai kehabisan nafas

7 Hit... 10 Hit...

"Nhh!?" Okuda mulai nyerang balik

1 Hit... 5 Hit..

8 Hit...

"Mhmm-!" Karma mulai mengambil alih

14 Hit... 17 Hit...

20 Hit... 27 Hit... 30 Hit...

34 Hit... 36 Hit...

45 Hit... 50 Hit..

57 Hit...

60 Hit! Combo!

"Nhaa-ahh!" Okuda melepaskan bibirnya, bibirnya sudah merah dari tadi, ditambah Karma yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, "E buset, ampre terengah-engah gitu," kata Nagisa "Sa, ambigu sumpah," kata Kayano nyolot.

"Giliran gue," kata Asano

"Tung-!" Belum sempat Okuda protes, Asano sudah mendominasi bibirnya

1 Hit.. 2 Hit...

3 Hit... 4 Hit...

7 Hit... 10 Hit...

19 Hit... 20 Hit..

39 Hit..

50.. 60 Hit!

"Ajigile buset, itu si Okuda mukanya ampe merah bet keabisan nafas kali ya? Bentar... itu saliva.. NO ENTE FRENCH KISS!?" tanya Rio "Gak ada yang bilang gue nggak boleh french kiss kok, bruh," kata Asano sambil mengelap mulutnya.

...

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!? YANG TADI ITU FRENCH KISS!?" tanya Okuda, yang lainnya _sweatdrop_ karena kepolosan gadis maniak kimia itu "Seph! Dah Sensei video tadi~" kata Bitch-sensei, mimisan sendiri melihat rekamannya.

"Eh sialan divideoin!? Guru macem apa lu!? Hapus nggak!?" tanya Karma "Lu jadi murid kagak sopan banget dah! Bodo! Gak gua hapus!" seru Bitch-sensei "Hmph, hebat 'kan aku? Emang lo bisa bikin Okuda-san kayak gitu, bocah?" tanya Asano melirik Karma "Diem aja lu ah!" seru Karma.

"Hmmm sensei tertarik mau nyoba french kissnya dia...," kata Bitch-sensei menjilat lidahnya "Bu, inget status Bu, Ibu sudah merit lo, jangan kebanyakan ciuman ama cowok entar Karasuma-sensei kesel lho," kata Isogai diiyakan oleh Megu "Jangan ceramahin gue! Hidup hidup gue!" seru Bitch-sensei "Ku baru tahu pelajaran kek gini..," gumam Nagisa.

"Hapus!" ulang Karma kedua kalinya "Nggak! Sana lu bocah! Ni video mo gue aplot ke yutup! Akashi Seijuuro rikues! Dia uda langganan channel Sensei!" seru Bitch-sensei "Kakak gue itu!" kata Karma ngaku-ngaku "Bagus, ntar biar dia liat adeknya main cium cewek sembarangan," kata Bitch-sensei "Bu, saya mohon Bu, nyadar diri napa?!" tanya Sugaya dan Kimura.

"Jadi Okuda, gimana tadi?" tanya Bitch-sensei

"Eh? Ehm.. k-keknya aku... lebih suka.. yang Asano-kun..," jawab Okuda, mukanya merah padam.

...

...

"BHAK! SI KARMA ANCUR!" seru Nagisa dengan OOC-nya,

"Wakakakak! Dengerin tuh, Ma," kata Kayano terbahak

"Tidak disangka mwehehehe," kata Rio

"WHY OKUDA-SAN WHYYYY!? KENAPA LU MILIH TITISAN LIPAN DARIPADA GUE!?" tanya Karrma dengan alaynya.

"K-Karena... punya Karma-kun... terlalu bikin aku.. anu..," kata Okuda "AMBIGU!" seru Sugino

"THEDAAAAAAAKKKK OKUDA-SAN YANG SUCI KEIKUTAN BITCH-SENSEI AGGHH!" Rio frustasi memegang kepalanya.

Alhasil, setelah pernyataan Okuda tadi, Karma pundung di pojokan "Yah, dia galo," kata Nagisa "A-Anou, gimana ya.. aku juga suka punya Karma-kun, tapi yg Asano-kun lebih.. lebih gimanaa gitu..," kata Okuda "SUMPAH INI OMONGAN PENUH DENGAN KEAMBIGUAN," kata Okano.

"Hm, sayang sekali Karma-kun kamu harus latihan dulu sama Asano sana, kalau mau jadi lebih hebat.. apa mau sama sensei aja?" tanya Bitch-sensei "Aku nggak mau ngajarin dia Sensei, nggak sudi," kata Asano sewot.

"Padaha aku nyium km gak main-main... aku harus siapin mental karena baru kali ini aku cium kamu...," Karma ngedumel di pojokan "Eh?" tanya Okuda bingung "Udelah, terima aja lo kalah, di pertandingan ini gue yang menang dah!" kata Asano.

"HA!? SIAPA BILANG LU MENANG!? GAK! GAK! Lu belum menang! Lo belum anuin Okuda-san!" seru Karma "ANUIN APA WOY AMBIGU!" seru Rio, Sugaya dan Sugino "Lo gamau ngalah! Yaudah mana sini! Gua anuin!" seru Asano "GA! Ga akan! Ga bakal gua bolehin!" seru Karma.

"...Okuda-san kasian bet ya," kata Nagisa

"Kabur yuk! Kabur!" kata Kayano

Bitch-sensei yang notabenenya dicuekin itu akhirnya mendapat ide "Buat nentuin yang menang, Asano sama Karma kisu gimana?" tanya Bitch-sensei "OKE!" seru keduanya, emosi.

"EH WAT," ucap Nagisa kaget

"Kekamfretan tiada akhir," kata Terasaka

"Momen-momen pujo," ucap Kurahashi, Fuwa dan Rio, siap ambil gambar.

Ketika sedang asik-asiknya menanti pertandingan kisu dua cowok ikemen itu tiba-tiba...

"Misi, mo nyari Chitoge ada gak?" seorang Raku Ichijou muncul, ia masuk ke ruang kelas 3E dengan santainya "EH LU DARI FANDOM SEBELAH NGAPAIN DATENG!?" tanya Karma "Saya nyari Chitoge Mz Karma, habis chapter lalu dia ilang, bantuin saia Mz TAT," kata Raku, ucapan Raku tidak dihiraukan oleh Asano, ia menarik kerah Karma "Sini lo!" seru Asano.

"Siap!" seru Karma.

Dan terjadilah, bumi terbelah menjadi dua, Nagisa berganti gender, Kaneki tobat jadi Ghoul, Issei tobat jadi-

Oke. Ngaco.

Serangan diberikan pertama oleh Asano

1 Hit... 2 Hit...

Oh-ho, enggak, tentu saja Karma nggak nerima, dia nyerang balik

1 Hit... 2 Hit...

^SkipTime^/Kelamaan Kalo nunggu beresnya :v

"Nhaah!" seru Karma terengah, ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan Asano "Puah-blehhh!" ucap Asano, keduanya mengelap wajah kemudian saling tatap- apakah ini yang namanya cinta-

"Bentar! Barusan gue cium si lipan?!" tanya Karma tak percaya

"Baru sadar lu Ma?" tanya Nagisa "Nice Scene!" Rio mengacungkan jempol, sementara Fuwa dan Kurahashi sudah pingsan duluan.

"Geh, mulutmu bau!" seru Asano "Ente kali yang bau!" seru Karma.

"Mas, liat Chi-,"

"KAGAK! BERISIK LU! PERGI SANA!" seru Asano dan Karma mengusir Raku "Ah elah, mana tu si cewek gorila? Padahal dah mau tamat, tapi malah ngilang-ngilangan," ucap Raku keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ruangan yang dicurigai telah terkontaminasi oleh adegan yaoi.

"Aiiih~ dapet pemandangan bagus!" kata Kayano menatap layar HP yang kini wallpapernya adalah gambar Asano dan Karma kisu "Asupan bertambah-,"

Hening.

"Maksud lu apa Kayano?" tanya Rio "Eh-," Kayano blushing "Jangan-jangan... Kayano-san seorang fujo!?" tanya Kanzaki "Aduuh begonya guee sifat asli gue keliatan deh," kata Kayano "Anju Kayano," ucap Nagisa.

"Aplot lagi~" kata Bitch-sensei dengan hepinya "Astagfir.. inget dosa Bu!" kata Sugino yang mendadak alim "Gawat! Gegara kisu ama cowok kesucian gue memudar!" ucap Asano "Ga enak banget dih, kisu sama cowok," kata Karma berusaha menghilankan jejak.

"Jadi siapa pemenangnya Sensei?" tanya Rio, "Sebentar, Sensei rewatch dulu," ucap Bitch-sensei dengan serius, ketika Rio dan Bitch-sensei lagi serius-seriusnya nonton, Karma nyolot perkataan Asano.

"Hah? Lo Suci? SuciMU! Kagak percaya gue, banyak kok doujin lo ama Bapak lo!"

 **xXxXx**

 **And... CUT!**

 **Sori ya Minna, harus dipotong ampe situ dulu uda mo abis stoknya, tapi ceritanya belum ending kok..**

 **Omong-omong nanti ada satu chapter yg khusus R15-nya Karmanami yha ._. kalau untuk Asanokuda belum tau.. Gakuhokuda udah pasti nggak ada kok.. :v**

 **Eniwey Bedewey Busway! Kita sambut tokoh persilangan kita di Episode kali ini~**

 **Raku Ichijou~**

 **[SFC: Gimana rasanya Mas, masuk fandom ini?**

 **Raku: Diduga bisa membuat anda suka yaoi,]**

 **Wks dah Minna! Kyaaa Sakura seneng banget yg review banyak TvT Honto ni Arigatou~! Waktunya balas reviewan...!**

 **Adera1896: Tengkyu Beb :v/Apansi**

 **Oke~ Mz Lipannya dah ada tuu~**

 **NolNol: Typo saya memang gak kethulungan akan saia usahakan untuk menghilangkan typo ;v;**

 **TsukiKonaIzu: Okaeri~**

 **Iya ya Karma bego banget :v/plak**

 **Iya nggapapa.. Karma husbando saia aja/apasi**

 **Voting itu sebenernya spoiler buat chapter kedepan...**

 **Yak! Arigato Sudah review!**

 **Ai chan: Whee lu komen juga nak :v**

 **Cieru cherry: Waa salah satu author paporit saya ngereview sankyuu/apansi**

 **Enggak kok Manami nggak sama Oom Lipan :v  
Yak! Sankyuu untuk yg review**

 **See you minna~!**


	5. Chapter 5

Roleplaying

Sum: Semua ini diambil dari roleplay bersama teman/Pairing Include: GakuNami, Karmanami, Gakuhokuda dll/Lebih ke Humor/Anime nyampur

.

.

.

Ansakyou (c) Matsui Yuusei

Roleplaying (c) Nanakoheartfull n SakuraShadowSFC

Warning: Typo/Humor Garing/ Alur Kecepetan (?)/ OOC (banget)/Bahasa nyampur/ Anime nyampur/ Dll.

.

.

.

Seisi kelas terdiam dengan perkataan Karma.

"Karma... lo suka... liat doujin yang... begituan?" tanya Nagisa kaget "HAH!? Enggak-enggak! W cuman dipaksa liat ama Koro-sensei!" seru Karma "Ngelak mulu lo," cibir Asano "Gue serius," kata Karma "Ini serius," kata Megu, memasang muka datar, diduga dia terkena sindrom tahilalats.

"Asano! Karma! Lagi dong~!" pinta Kayano

"Najis," ucap Asano

"Amit-amit yha," kata Karma.

Kayano menghela nafas kecewa "Ya udahlah, yang penting ada asupan untuk malam ini," kata Kayano "Asupan?" tanya Nagisa horor "Eh, abis ini pelajaran apa sih?" tanya Hara "IPA, tapi gurunya kemana?" tanya Kirara "IPA, Okuda-san aja deh yang ngajar, 'kan, Okuda-san pinter," kata Kimura "E-Ehh!?" tanya Okuda.

"Yah, bolehlah," kata Asano

"Hmm ii yo~" kata Karma

"Cepet amat kalian berdua tenangnya," kata Nagisa "Yah, lu pikir berantem mulu gak capek apa Sa?' tanya Karma "Hmm Gimana kalo gue aja yang ngajarin? Secara, gue kan yang paling pinter disini," kata Asano dengan sombongnya "Ogah, mending Okuda-san yang ngajar," kata Karma.

"Tapi Aku nggak pinter ngajar... Korosensei aja yang ngajarin..," kata Okuda.

"Oy, pelajaran inggris masih lanjut weh, Gurunya masih ada disini," kata Bitch-sensei yang dicuekin dari tadi "Gak yakin ini pelajaran Inggris, daritadi kisu mulu sih," kata Kurahashi "Yaudah, sensei kasih tugas aja ya?" tanya Bitch-sensei.

KRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG

"Eh, jam Bitch-sensei dah habis tuh," kata Maehara "Udah! Bitch-sensei keluar dah!" seru Megu "Murid macem apa lu ngusir gurunya! Huh yawdah gue keluar!" kata Bitch-sensei sambil ngedumel.

Setelah selesai berurusan dengan guru Bahasa Inggris mesum itu, semuanya memandang Okuda yang berdiri depan kelas "Yak, Silahkan Okuda-san," kata Karma "Hmmm," ucap Asano "Douzo Okuda-chan!" kata Kayano "Aku menantikannya lhoo," kata kanzaki "Ayo dong mulai~," kata Sugino.

"Ehh!? Aku!?" tanya Okuda

"Ayo Okuda-san," bujuk Asano "E-Eh baiklah...,"

"J-Jadi kita mulai dari pembahasan minggu lalu.. soal sel jadi sel itu..,"

/SkipTime

Ketika sosok gurita yang menyamar itu kembali, pelajaran IPA sudah selesai, Okuda memberi mereka PR singkat "Nyuyaa~ Jamnya udah beres ternyata..., terima kasih Okuda-san," kata Korosensei "S-Sama-sama Sensei," kata Okuda

"Ano, Okuda-san, aku mau nanya sebentar," kata Asano, ia membawa buku IPAnya kedepan, melihat pergerakan dari rivalnya, Karma langsung nyerocos "Aku dulu!" seru Karma "Eh.. etto s-satu-satu ya.. j-jadi kalian mau nanya apa?" tanya Okuda.

"Nggak bisa bareng Okuda-san, ini pertanyaan kita beda," kata Karma "Mending lu tanya ke Korosensei aja lah," suruh Karma pada Asano "Nggak ah! Gua maunya Okuda-san! Lebih Singkat, jelas, padat!" kata Asano "Lagian lu kan udah pinter! Ngapain nanya-nanya!? Mau Modus lu ya?!" tanya Karma "Lha situ sendirinya!?" tanya Asano.

"Udah.. udah.. jadi ini pada mau nanya apa?" tanya Okuda

"Jadi gini Okuda-san, bagian buat mencerna lemak itu apa ya?" tanya Asano "Eh.. Lisosom,"jawab Okuda "Oh lalu—,"

"Nah Lu udah kan!? Pergi lu! An Okuda-san... yang ini..,"

"Sebentar! Gue belum beres nanya!" kata Asano.

"Katanya berantem capek, dasar labil," kata Nagisa sambil sweatdrop, ia kemudian pergi dengan Sugino untuk jalan-jalan sejenak, karena Karma dan Asano bertengkar terus, Okuda capek liatnya "Korosensei.. boleh nggak Sensei aja yang ngajarin? Saia capek," ucap Okuda.

"Oh! Boleh," kata Korosensei.

"EEH!?"

"Makasi Sensei! Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu! Gudbay~!" kata Okuda, kemudian dia berjalan pergi keluar dengan santainya, meninggalkan dua ikemen dan satu guru di kelas.

"Yah, dia melarikan diri," kata Asano "Gara-gara lu sih, kebanyakan nanya!" kata Karma "Apaan gue cuman nanya 1 tadi kok!" kata Asano, nggak terima disalahin "Udeh, Okuda-san kan udah ngajarin dari tadi, mungkin dia capek, butuh istirahat," kata Nagisa, disertai Sugino dibelakangnya.

"Betul tuh! Lagian tau nih dua, udah capek ngajarin, direbutin mulu lagi ama lu bedua..," kata Rio.

"Sekarang tuh cewek kemana lagi, maen ilang aja," kata Kayano.

"Yaudah daripada ribut, mana sini yang mau ditanyain?" tanya Korosensei "Enggak jadi ah," kata Karma "Dua," jawab Asano kemudian ikut pergi.

/

"Haah, mereka berdua hari ini aneh kenapa ya?" tanya Okuda, saat ia sedang duduk tenang-tenangnya dibelakang pohon rindang, seseorang menepuk bahunya "Halo nak, saya nyari Gakushuu, ada?" ternyata yang dateng adalah.. jeng jeng jeng...

Si Oom Gakuhou~

"Eh! Kepala sekolah! Ada kok, Asano-kun ada di dalem!" kata Okuda "Ooh, bekla terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Gakuhou "Saia capek Pak, direbutin Asano-kun sama Karma-kun, dua-duanya aneh hari ini Pak," ucap Okuda dengan muka lelah.

"Ooh, begitu, mungkin Asano-kun belum makan sn*ckers," kata Gakuhou "Iya juga ya Pak, apa kita beli sn*ckers dulu aja?" tanya Okuda "Boleh," kata Gakuhou, kemudian keduanya pergi membeli makanan yang dimaksud.

Karma yang kebetulan tengah mendelik kearah jendela tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua "No, itu bapak lo ngapain sama Okuda-san?" tanya Karma "Heiya!? Sialan! Gue ditikung Bapak sendiri!" kata Asano.

"Eh gue Cuma becanda tadinya ternyata bener bapak lu? Ciyee~ kena NTR ama bapak sendiri~" Kara Karma "Sialan, gua gak terima kena tikung bapak sendiri!" kata Asano geram "Omong-omong mereka keknya turun tuh, ngapain yak?" tanya Karma.

"Ayo susulin mereka! Lu juga penasaran 'kan!? Lu juga ngerasa ditikung 'kan!?" tanya Asano "Bawel lu No! Jangan seret-seret gue!" seru Karma, tapi tentu saja pada akhirnya dia ikut.

/KEMBALI KE TKP

"OKUDA-SAN! KAMU NGAPAIN SAMA DIA!? JANGAN IKUTIN OM-OM TUA DENAN TAMPANG KETJEH MACAM DIA!"

 **xXxXx**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNND CUT!**

 **...Haee minna, terlambat update yah? Maaphkan saya :'v**

 **Eniwey~ Gomen dipotong ampe sini dulu (again)  
Waktunya bales ripiw~!**

 **Cuman Satu But it's okey lah~**

 **TsukiKonaIzumi: Santai Yuno-chan Santai-GYAA/Ampir kena kapak/Ny-Nyante Yuno-san...**

 **Wah Raku! Mana Raku?**

 **[Raku:Oi?]**

 **Tuh si Chitoge di rumah Kona-chan**

 **[Raku:HAHH!? MANA!? SINI LU BALIK PULANG!]**

 **Tentu saja Bisa Ten-chan, di chapter berikutnya mungkin \\(0v0)/**

 **Ehm.. Saia nggak tau harus komentar apa tentangmu Mb Aya~... Oh! Iya Mira-chan entar kukasi tau Lisanna ama Elf-kun yaa~**

 **Terima Kasih Untuk Ripiwnya~ Maaf bila ada salah kata/plak**

 **Saya usahakan pair nyempilnya~**

 **Oke, Doumo Arigatou**

 **Review Plz?**


	6. Chapter 6

Roleplaying

Sum: Semua ini diambil dari roleplay bersama teman/Pairing Include: GakuNami, Karmanami, Gakuhokuda dll/Lebih ke Humor/Anime nyampur

.

.

.

Ansakyou (c) Matsui Yuusei

Roleplaying (c) Nanakoheartfull n SakuraShadowSFC

Warning: Typo/Humor Garing/ Alur Kecepetan (?)/ OOC (banget)/Bahasa nyampur/ Anime nyampur/ Dll.

.

.

.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Okuda polos, dirinya sekarang berada di sebelah Om Lipan.

"Tenang anakku, kita cuman mau beli Sn*ckers di Alf*," kata Gakuhou "Anou, Pak, jangan ngiklan disini, Pak," kata Karma "Ada apa dengan Sn*ckers Pak?" tanya Asano "Bapak dengar dari Nak Okuda kalian berantem terus gara-gara dia, makanya Bapak kira kalian harus makan Sn*ckers dulu," kata Gakuhou sambil nyengir.

"Eh Si Bapak, bukan karena itu Pak," kata Asano.

"Terus kenapa Nak?" tanya Gakuhou

"Pak, anakmu ini suka sama Okuda-san," kata Karma nyolot "Oiya?" tanya Gakuhou "Fitnah itu Pak, Fitnah, Ma, inget lho, fitnah lebih kejam daripada pembuhan," kata Asano dengan alimnya "Etto, kalian keknya harus bener-bener makan Sn*ckers deh kayaknya," kata Okuda "Okuda-san jangan ikut-ikutan dong," kata Karma.

"Alaah~ Bilang aja kamu juga suka sama ni cewek nak, nggak usah malu-malu," kata Gakuhou "Juga? Jangan-jangan bapak juga suka amaaaa...," ucapan Asano terputus karena Karma menyela "Waduh, jangan selinkuh Pak, Bapak 'kan udah beristri, beranak lagi," kata Karma.

Gakuhou berdehem "Udah ah elah, jadi bahas beginian, ayo Nak Okuda, kita beli makanan dulu di Alf*," kata Gakuhou "Iya Pak, ayo, saya juga laper,"

"KAMI IKUT!" seru Karma dan Asano, Okuda menghela nafas.

"Gak ngerti aku sama kalian, saia capek diikutin," kata Okuda memegang kepalanya.

xXxXx

Setelah selesai berbelanja di Alf*, mereka pun pergi ke depat kelas 3E "Nah, ini buat anak-anak kelas E," kata Gakuhou, menyerahkan kantung penuh dengan makanan "Aseeeek, tumben si Bapak baik," kata Karma "Iya dong, saia kan baik, tamvan dan beriman," kata Gakuhou sok keren sambil masang pose ala-ala model.

"Ngaku-ngaku lu pak," kata Asano.

Gakuhou mengutuk Asano sebelum pergi "Nah, ini, saya masi ada urusan Sampai Jumpa," kata Gakuhou

"Iyaa" kata Okuda

"Oke!" kata Karma

"Hmm," ucap Asano.

Ketika mereka berjalan memasuki koridor, Karma dan Asano coba-coba modus "Okuda-san, kenapa bumi itu bulat?" tanya Karma "Karena dari sananya Karma-kun," jawab Okuda polos "Okuda-san, kenapa jamu itu pait?" tanya Asano "Karena dari sananya," jawab Okuda.

Oke, jadi divonis dua laki-laki ketjeh itu gagal gombal.

"Ahh, Okuda-san mah, nggak peka," kata Karma "Lhah? Bukannya emang iya ya? Darisananya kan?" tanya Okuda "Udeh, dia kan anak alim, lo gombalin mana mempan," kata Asano, gak nyadar sendirinya juga gagal "Lu juga tadi ngegombal gagal bego," kata Karma.

Kemudian Asano membuka topik lagi "Omong-omong nih... ngapain ya Bapak gue kesini? Masa cuman beduaan ama Okuda-san?" tanya Asano "Tadi dia nyari kamu Asano-kun tapi kamunya lagi di kelas tadi," kata Okuda "Ooh gitu, tapi tadi ketemu nggak ngapa-ngapain ya, malah ngasih cemilan," kata Asano "Lupa tujuan utama kali," jawab Karma.

"Halaahh biarin dah, Bapak uwe emang kek gitu, geje," kata Asano "Sama dong, kek anaknya," kata Karma.

"Holaa! Kalian disini ternyata, dicariin ama Korosensei tuh," kata Nagisa.

"O," ucap Karma

"Hmm," ucap Asano

"Kita bawa cemilan nih~," kata Okuda sambil menunjukan keresek besar di tangannya "ADA PUDING NGGAK!? PUDING IS MAI LAIFU!" seru Kayano "Mai Laifu is Yu," kata Nagisa, berusaha meniru Kayano "RIP English coeg," ucap Karma.

"Udah yuk masuk kelas," ajak Asano.

"Yo- oy," balas Karma.

Mereka berlimapun jalan ke kelas "Betewe, tadi kalian darimana?" tanya Nagisa "Abis beli Sn*ckers di Alf*," kata Okuda "Beli sendiri? Ato ada yang jajanin? Siapa?" tanya Kayano "Kepala Sekolah," kata Okuda "Njir," ucap Nagisa OOC "Tumben sekaleh," kata Kayano.

"Tumben baik, Biasanya pelit tuh bapak-bapak," kata Nagisa sambil memakan lolipop "Eh Bapak gue tuh, bisa kena semprot entar lu," ucap Asano "Betewe Koro-sensei ngajar apa sekarang?" tanya Karma "Ngg ndak tau, dia tiba-tiba dateng aja, pelajarannya ampe sekarang nggak mulai-mulai," kata Kayano "Makanya kita keluyuran, omong-omong Okuda-san tumben bareng mereka berdua, ada apa?" tanya Nagisa.

"Uh tadi Kepala Sekolah mau ngobrol sama aku, tapi mereka berdua ngikut-ngikut," kata Okuda "Hooo gitu," kata Nagisa dan Kayano berbarengan, mereka melirik dua manusia yang sedang memakan permen.

"OTP baru detected, harus kasi tau anak cewek," kata Kayano menyiapkan ponselnya.

"Siap-siap bikin gosip Ketua OSIS alias Asano Gakushuu suka sama cewek kelas E," kata Nagisa berbisik.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya berambigu, datanglah guru SMP Kunugigaoka (guru lamanya Karma)

"Heh! Kalian beraninya bolos ya!" kata Guru itu, semuanya cengok "Lhah Pak, kita kan anak kelas E ngapain bapak ngurusin?" tanya Okuda "Udee~ eh Pak, gue adiknya Akashii Seijuuro berani?" tanya Karma "Gue anak kepsek pak, berani?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Amvun deh nak, ane masih sayangn kerjaan," kata guru itu langsung pergi.

Setelah guru yang niatnya nggak jelas dateng mau ngapain itu pergi, Kayano kembali mengecek forum listingnya "Hee, Asano-kun dan Karma-kun serasi juga ya!" kata Okuda.

"Voting Dimulai~" kata Kayano sambil mengaktifkan vote pasangan terbanyak.

"Hah? Vote apan?" tanya Karma "Voting OTP~! Daftar OTP nya ada Karmanami, Asanokuda, ama Karmagaku~," kata Kayano "Dih, maksa banget nama OTP-nya! Betewe gue nggak mau dipasangin ama dia!" kata Asano menunjuk Karma.

"Tapi 'kan lu bedua udah kisu," kata Nagisa yang diduga penganut baru Karmagaku.

"Itu gegara guru mesum itu tuh! Ga banget deh Bitch-sensei!" kata Karma, sementara yang dibicarakan bersin-bersin di ruang guru.

Nagisa teringat sesuatu "Eniwey, sejak kapan lu jadi adeknya Akashi Seijuuro? Lagi-lagi ente bawa fendem sebelah," kata Nagisa "Abiiss~ di Indo kita sering dijadiin adek-Kakak, makanya gue ngaku-ngaku adeknya deh~ lumayan lho Sa, jadi adeknya pebasket terkenal," kata Karma.

"Udah-udah, voting siapa nih?" tanya Kayano.

"Gue lupa, pairing kalian jadi pairing yaoi terbaik ke-2 lho di Indo," kata Nagisa "Ya Tuhan... sucikanlah HambaMU ini...," kata Asano "Telat lu," kata Kayano "Gue ngevote Karmanami," kata Karma "Asanokuda deh," kata Asano "Emm.. Karmagaku deh..,"

"UWOOOOOO SATU BUAT YANG YAOI!" seru Kayano

"Soalnya meka imut kalau barengan," kata Okuda sambil tersenyum/

"FUJO BERTAMBAH! FUJO BERTAMBAH!" seru Nagisa.

"Permisi, liat Asano Gakuhou nggak?"

 **xXxXx**

 **AND CUTTTTT!**

 **Yak, Selamat datang di Sesi Bacotan Author~**

 **Kali ini kita sudah mulai nggevote, tambahan anime di chapter berikutnya yaaa~**

 **Waktunya bales Ripiw :'v meski cuman dua/stop**

 **TsukiKonaIzu: Halo Menma-chan terima kasih untuk menyukai FF geje ini :'v udah baikan ama Jintan kah?**

 **Oh, iya dadah Nao-san! Yuunya aku bawa ya!**

 **Shimada-san... mohon ditahan disini tak boleh ada adegan kekerasan...,**

 **Kirara akan hadir di chap berikutnya (mungkin) Baiklah! Terima kasih tetap mau meripiw FF geje ini! Douzo Arigatou!**

 **Adera1896: Wkwkwkwk yak, ini udah update, maaphkan Okuda yang gak peka beb :'v Okuda peka kok! Peka (MUNGKIN)**

 **Yak sampai sini dulu Sesi Bacot Author SAYONARA~**


	7. Chapter 7

Roleplaying

Sum: Semua ini diambil dari roleplay bersama teman/Pairing Include: GakuNami, Karmanami, Gakuhokuda dll/Lebih ke Humor/Anime nyampur

.

.

.

Ansakyou (c) Matsui Yuusei

Roleplaying (c) Nanakoheartfull n SakuraShadowSFC

Warning: Typo/Humor Garing/ Alur Kecepetan (?)/ OOC (banget)/Bahasa nyampur/ Anime nyampur/ Dll.

.

.

.

"...ASTAGANAGA BENERAN AKASHI SEIJURO...," kata Kayano kaget

"Ada perlu apa sama bapak gue?" tanya Asano, Akashi menatapnya sebentar "Jadi gini, setelah Ansakyou season 2 episode 13 kami tertarik memasukan dia ke tim Kiseki no Sedai karena permainan basketnya," kata Akashi.

"Astagfir.. sejak kapan bapak gue masuk fandom sebelah? Udah bosen idup jadi kepala sekolah kali ye?" tanya Asano "Tadi orangnya barusan pergi nak," kata Karma "Ke kantornya kali Seijuuro-san," kata Okuda "Ooh makasih, semoga lu cepet jadian ama adek gue ya!" kata Akashi kemudian lari marathon ke kantornya lipan beranak.

"Aammiiiinnn..," Malah Asano yang ngeaminin..

"Heh! Okuda-san punya uwe!" kata Karma "Hmm kita liat dulu votingnya banyakan mana," kata Nagisa "Tapi tumben Okuda-san yang alim suka sama pair mereka ya," kata Kayano sambil menulis hasil voting mereka "Teganya kau Okuda-san," kata Karma sambil nangis lebe.

Nagisa sweatdrop "Jadi hasil votingnya berapa Kayano?" tanyanya.

Kemudian datanglah guru mereka, keknya capek banget entah kenapa "Kalian disini toh, ini bapak mo kasi ini apalah namana undangan Natsu-Matsuri...," kata Karasuma "Tumben bapak ikut yang beginian?" tanya Nagisa `"Bukan bapak yang mau, bapak disuruh Irina," kata Karasuma menghela nafas "Oo karena disuruh toh," kata Kayano.

"Keknya aku mo dateng~," kata Karma nyengir.

Tiba-tiba datanglah makhluk berambut biru dengan mata biru juga—bukan, itu bukan Nagisa tapi...

"Permisi, Karma, liat kakamu nggak?" dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Nagisa dan Kayano cengok "Yawlah, hingga kapan chara-chara anime ini salah fendem...," tanya Nagisa "Ke kantornya bapak lipan," jawab Karma "Oke makasih, eh ya Kaede-chan ikut vote buat Karmanami ya, dari Akashi juga Karmanami kalo dari Midorima AsaNami, kalau Kise AsaKaru dan Aomine AsaNami, segitu aja dulu..," kata Kuroko kemudian kabur.

Ketika semua pada sibuk ngehebohin Kuroko, Asano ngambil kesempatan.

"Okuda-san mau pergi ke Natsu matsuri bareng aku?" tanya Asano "Boleh," jawab Okuda "WOY LU NGAMBIL KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN!" seru Karma yang baru aja selese ngitungin voting bareng Kayano "Karma kok, ngenes ya? Apa cuman perasaan?" tanya Nagisa.

"Etto Asano-kun kenapa nggak sekalian sama Karma-kun, Nagisa-kun dan Kayano-san?" tanya Okuda "Ya, aku pengennya berdua aja gitu sama Okuda-san, biar lebih deket gituuu," kata Asano ngasal "Pinter bet lu ngelesnya! Sama aku aja Okuda-saaannn aku mohooonn," kata Karma "Iya kenapa gak sekalian sama Nagisa-kun—,"

"Ahh! Kayaknya aku juga mau sama Nagisa aja! Biar saling deket satu sama lain gitu~ Jadi cuman berdua," kata Kayano.

"Ni anak lagi satu," umpat Karma mesem-mesem.

Okuda menatap kedua laki-laki itu "Ehm.. gimana yaa... aku bingung..," kata Okuda "Udahlah, sama aku aja... kesian aku daritadi ngenes.. masa dia mulu yang menang!?" tanya Karma mewek sambil nunjuk Asano "Rasain lu!" seru Asano lagi.

"Ah! Kalo gitu kita bertiga aja berangkat!" usul Okuda.

"NGGAK! MAUNYA BERDUA SAMA KAMU!" seru Asano dan Karma barengan.

"Ehh tapi aku..," Okuda hendak ngomong lagi ketika Karma memotonganya "Ayolah Okuda-san... aku maunya berdua aja sama kamu..," kata Karma "Ehh?" tanya Okuda blushing "Gak! Aku juga pengin berduaan ama Okuda-san!" seru Asano.

"HALOO Kalian rebutin apa sih daritadi? Kok keliatannya rame banget?" tanya Hokage bernama Naruto itu "Rebutan cewek," jawab Karma datar "Eh? Cewek? Kenapa kalian mo rebutan cewek culun kayak-," Naruto nyaris mati kena pisau karetnya Karma dan Asano.

"Apa lo bilang?" tanya Karma sambil ngasih death glare

"Jaga ucapan lu ya," kata Asano sambil ngeluarin dark aura.

Naruto mundur pelan-pelan "Ngga jadi ahh...," katanya kemudian kabur entah kemana, mewek ke Mama Hinata terus ditendang ama Boruto.

"Etto... tuh kan katanya aku culun, cowok-cowok keren kayak Karma-kun dan Asano-kun pergi barrng Nakamura ato Kurahashi aja..," kata Okuda sambil senyum maksa.

"Nggak, kita maunya pergi bareng kamu, titik gapake koma," kata Karma.

Gadis itu kini kebingungan "Jadi pilih siapa Okuda-san? Atau mau sama Bapak gue?" tanya Asano "Lo jangan ngasih pilihan lain dong! Rese lo!" seru Karma "Kalo gini lewat voting aja gimana?" tanya Nagisa "Tadi udah voting terus voting lagi?" tanya Karma.

"Eh, tadi Naruto ngapain kesini? Buat itu doang?" tanya Asano.

"Persentasenya sih, sekarang, Karmanami ama Asanokuda udah mulai tinggi.. cuman 4 orang yang belum ngevote," kata Kayano "Siapa aja?" tanya Nagisa "Erhmm... Fuwa, Kurahashi, Kimura ama Isogai," kata Kayano.

Kemudian Nagisa liat sesuatu.

"Ini apan? Itu kenapa lo masukin Sakataka Gintoki? Eru Chitanda juga?" tanya Nagisa "Ya kan aku juga minta vote ke anime lain, lumayan lho dapet tambahan," kata Kayano "Ya Gusti... kapan anime-anime itu tobat?" tanya Nagisa facepalm.

"Emang.. siapa aja?" tanya Asano penasaran siapa tau ada waifunya—eh salah.

"Eto... Gin-san vote AsaKaru, Eru-chan vote Karmanami, Mayaka-san vote Asanokuda.., Houtarou-san vote buat Karmanami.. Satoshi-san Asanokuda... Natsushima vote Karmanami... dan lain-lain," kata Kayano "Au ah, rese semua," kata Karma "Emang berapa sekarang?" tanya Asano.

"Buat sekarang sih seri yaaa..,"

"Emang AsaKaru juga? Berapa sekarang?" tanya Nagisa "Karmanami dan Asanokuda 35 kalau AsaKau 36," kata Kayano "Kenapa yang yaoi lebih banyak?" tanya Nagisa "Karena fujo dan fudan bertebaran," jawab Kayano.

"Serah lah! Serah! Okuda—orangnya mana?!" tanya Karma kaget, ngeliat kebelakang cewek pujaannya itu dah ilang gatau kemana "Hayolo ngilang," kata Asano, kemudian mereka kedatengan Sakura bukan chara Naruto tapi chara dari manga No Exit "Kayano, aku ikut vote Asakaru ya," katanya, dateng temennya, Akabane—tapi bukan Karma.

"Aku juga AsaKaru," katanya lagi "Tiga," jawab Archimedes—chara dari manga Tonegawa Lilika no Jikkenshitsu "Aku mau vote karmanami!" seru Lilika.

"Busyet, fujo dan fudan semua," kata Nagisa "Wah, Archimedes gak sehati! Masa' ikutan Tim Fudan!?" tanya Lilika "Mereka cocok aja sih...," kata Archimedes "Ude ah! Sekarang yang penting nyari Okuda-san dulu! Gegara voting ini dia jadi kabur!" seru Karma.

"Menurut lo kabur gara-gara apa?" tanya Asano "Eh eh lupa, Reiji nitip vote Asakaru ya," kata Sakura sebelum pergi "Buseeet Reiji yang sangar juga suka yaoi... gak nyangka..," kata Karma "Eh gue dukung Karmanami ya! Selain moo #savestraight kisah cintanya sama ama gue!" seru Yato.

"Astoge ni dewa ngapain ngikut!? Kalo mau #savestraight vote Asanokuda dong!" seru Asano.

"Ude! Ude! Tutup aja votingnya! Udah banyak 'kan!?" tanya Karma "Iya sih, yaudah yuk,"

"Jadi kita tu-,"

"Bentar! Ane belom vote!" kata shinki yang bernama Yukine "Aku juga belum!" seru Hiyori, tiba-tiba keadaan jadi suram "AKU JUGA BELOM VOTEEEE!" seru Kofuku.

"KABUR COEG KABUR! ADA DEWA KESIALAN DISINI!" seru Nagisa.

"Yaudah cepet, mau vote apa?" tanya Kayano "Karmanami!" seru Yukine "Asanokuda!" kata Hiyori "Whyy kenapa kita nggak sehati Hiyori!?" tanya Yato nangis "Aku Asanokuda~," kata Kofuku "Asanokuda deh," kata Bishamon "Karmanami..," kata Chiyo "KARMANAMI!" seru Mikorin "Karmanami!" seru Wakamatsu "Asanokuda," kata Mayu "Dua," kata Nozaki.

"Aku Karmanami," kata Tenten

"Hmm bentar.. Kirisaki.. ini Chitoge? Lhah, Mana Raku!? Katanya nyariin?!" tanya Karma "Aela uda ayu buru nyariin Okuda-san!" kata Asano "Gusti ane lupa! Ayo!" seru Karma.

"Eh Aku ikut vote AsaKaru dong..," kata Nora.

"Telat lo nyet,"

_Okuda_

"Akhirnyaaa bisa lepas juga... mereka kenapa ya? Kok jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Okuda.

"Eh, nak Okuda, ketemu lagi,"

 **XxXxX**

 **SESI BACOT AUTHOR**

 **Helloo iya tau telat update maaph ya :'v banyak kejadian ini-itu...**

 **Eniwey betewey busway.. bales review dulu aja ya... Sakura gatau mo ngomong apa lagi..**

 **TsukiKonaIzuni: Sebelumnya biarkan saya berterima kasih karena Kona-chan selalu hadir di kolom reviewan saya.. meski yg lain gada :'v terima kasih reviewnya menghibur sekali..**

 **Tadakuni-kun.. aku juga nggak suka yaoi—cuman beberapa kok contohnya [Karma;Gak usah disebut] Oke gak jadi, dimarahin Abang Karma dosa kalo ngelanggar..**

 **Yoshitake-kun suka Yaoi? Oh, baru tau, udah gitu aja... [Yoshitake: Gue pundung lho thor]**

 **Hidenori-kun bagaimana dengan gadis yang ada di danau itu!? AKU NGESHIP KALIAN/Plak Ya memang dia ditargetkan muncul sebagai pengha-eh maksudnya pelengkap..**

 **Bukan Buntu Ide kebetulan stok RP menipis tapi ini udah panjang lagi...**

 **...Semoga...**

 **Oke! Sekian dari saia Douzo Arigato Gozaimasu!  
SFC OUT!**


End file.
